Lupa Gonzales
by Mageia
Summary: When a girl gets new powers, she joins the teen titans [BBxOC]
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

Alyssa was listening to her i-Pod in the middle of her parent's jeep. Her older sister, Miranda was sitting in the back with her boyfriend, David. They were visiting an ancient shrine in the plains.

"What civilization does this shine belong to again?" asked Miranda.

Their father shrugged, "No one knows."

After spending a few days at the site, Alyssa couldn't sleep. Her window was facing the shrine. She got up and walked out of her room. She passed the room that David and Miranda shared. Miranda's blue eyes, pale skin, and her strait, dark blonde hair made her look nothing like Alyssa, who had tan skin, light brown eyes, and brown, curly hair.

"Where are you going?" asked Miranda as she sat up in bed, waking David. David, like Miranda had pale skin, but his eyes were dark brown and his short hair was black.

"Let her go," said David, "she's probably going to get a glass of water."

Miranda sighed and lay back down. Alyssa walked outside and to the shrine. As she approached it, a ghostly, wolf-like humanoid appeared at the shrine.

"Who are you?" asked Alyssa.

"Long ago, before the first human tribes came, our people lived in clans," said the ghost, "Now we only remain in spirit. You have been chosen."

"Chosen?" asked Alyssa, "For what?"

The ghost didn't answer; instead he flew at her and hit her with full force. She found herself on her fours and that she had white fur. She shot purple blasts out of her mouth and eyes. She turned back into a human.

"Whoa."

(Enter Teen Titans theme song here)


	2. The Attack

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

Alyssa was running home from school. It was the end of the school year and she had just finished 8th grade. Then she heard an explosion. _Summer will have to wait_, she thought and morphed into a wolf and headed towards the direction of the smoke.

When she reached the museum, five teenagers were fighting a slender, green woman with white hair that reached her ankles, two ebony horns, and her eyes were all black.

A boy with spiky dark hair threw disks at the woman, who threw black balls at them. Then she threw a black web at him and trapped him.

Another guy that had metal and machinery on over half of his body shot a laser out of his arm. Blink the woman vanished.

"Huh?" said the metal-man. Blink the woman appeared in front of him and pointed a finger at his chest. The finger punctured what appeared to be his circuit board. He collapsed.

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos," a girl in a black leotard and a dark purple cloak summoned a black force field around the green woman. Blink the woman reappeared behind the girl and kicked her on the back of the head.

A girl with long, red hair began throwing green disks at the green woman, who seemed to be immune to them. The green woman shot a green coil out of her finger and the red haired girl was tied in that substance and was pulled to the ground.

A green boy turned into a rhino and charged at the woman. She picked him up by the horn and slammed him. As she was about to shoot a black ball at him, Alyssa shot a purple beam at her. A purple light glowed around the green woman and she found that she was unable to 'blink.'

The green woman stuck out a hand and broke the glow.

"You're going to pay for that," she said to Alyssa and shot a black ball at her. Then a big circle of light appeared and two winged creatures pushed the green woman through.


	3. The Ride

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

"Dude!" yelled the green boy, "You were awesome!"

"Thanks," said Alyssa, "but I didn't make the portal appear."

"You help was appreciated, nonetheless," said the spiky haired boy.

"Friend!" yelled the red-haired girl and gave Alyssa a bone-crushing hug.

"Can't breath…don't know you," said Alyssa. The girl let go of her.

"I'm Starfire," she said.

"Beast Boy," said the green boy.

"I'm Robin."

"Raven," said the girl in the leotard. "And that's Cyborg," she said pointing to the metal man.

"So," said Beast Boy, "would you like the honor of receiving the grand tour of Titan's Tower?"

"Sure," responded Alyssa. Raven used her power to lift Cyborg into the trunk of the T-car. Robin plugged him into the battery of the car. Beast Boy jumped into the driver's seat of the T-car.

"Need a ride?" asked Beast Boy.

"Uh," said Robin, "I already have my motorcycle."

Raven and Starfire backed away.

"Sure," said Alyssa and went into the passenger seat. Robin, Starfire, and Raven looked at her as if she had grown three heads.

"Sweet!" said Beast Boy and gave her a thumbs-up. He started the car and sped down the road.

The ride was exhilarating; Beast Boy pressed his foot on the gas so that the pedal was flat on the floor. He drove through the hilly part of Jump City and the T-car flew off of them. His turns were sharp. When they got to Titan's Tower, the T-car was not in the best shape; there were dents everywhere, the paint was badly scratched, and there was a big scratch in the windshield. Beast Boy and Alyssa got out of the car.

"Okay," said Beast Boy, "help me get Cyborg to the hospital thingy before he gets up and if he asks, it was not me."

"Say what!" yelled a voice from the trunk, "What did you do!"

"Uh," said Beast Boy as he slowly approached the car to lock the trunk, "nothing."

"BB!" yelled Cyborg, "Open this door right now!"

"Run!" yelled BB.

"Now don't you walk out on me, you hear! Get you little green butt over here! When I get out… Aww man."


	4. The Titans

A few minutes later, the rest of the titans returned, and Cyborg stopped chasing Beast Boy. They all sat on the half-circle couch, including Alyssa.

"So, what are your powers?" asked Robin.

"Well," began Alyssa, "as you already know, I can turn into a white wolf. Also, I can shoot beams out of my mouth that temporarily binds someone's power and the ones I shoot out of my eyes can move objects. Oh, and whenever I howl for somebody, he or she will always hear it."

"Cool."

"Amazing!"

"Boo-Yah!"

"Sweet!"

Raven just glared at her.

"You should see me under the full moon," continued Alyssa, "I can turn into this really cool wolfish humanoid with super strength and shoot more lasers out of my fingertips that can cut through things."

"Whoa," said all the titans in unison.

Beast Boy showed Alyssa around the tower. Then they joined the rest of the titans in a game of twister and Cyborg chased Beast Boy some more.

"Alyssa," said Robin, "we were thinking and we would like to give you this."

Robin handed her a communicator.

"Wow," said Alyssa, "but I'm not sure that my par… OMG my parents!"

"Need a ride?" asked Beast Boy.

"YOU ARE **_NOT_** TAKING THE T-CAR, YOU HEAR?" yelled Cyborg.

"Dude," said Beast Boy, "I wasn't talking about something else."

Beast Boy escorted Alyssa to the Titan's garage. Beast Boy then pulled a cloth off of a giant orange vehicle.

"Beast Boy…" began Alyssa.

"Cyborg said that I couldn't take the T-_car_," said Beast Boy, "he didn't say anything about the T-_ship_."

They both got on board the T-ship. Beast Boy drove off into the twilight sky. Alyssa could see the whole city from above. It was a beautiful sight, the sun was setting over the sea on one side, and the lights are just being lit up on the other. Beast Boy landed the T-ship in the water next to the dock.

"Thanks, Beast Boy," said Alyssa and walked towards her house.

When she got home, her parents were standing at the doorway.

"Next time you go visit friends," said her mother, "please tell us in advance."

"Huh?"

"Miranda told us that you were over at a friend's house."

"Uh, yeah, I was," said Alyssa. Well it _was_ the truth.

"Your mother and I were thinking," said her father, "we are pleased with your grades and Miranda was so responsible lately, we've decided to go on the fishing trip by ourselves."

Alyssa smiled. It was no secret that she hated fishing trips. Her parents left to pack, leaving Alyssa and Miranda alone.

"Why did you tell them that I was with friends?"

"Well you were, weren't you?"

"Yes, I guess I was."


	5. Lupa Gonzales

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans 

The next day:

After their parents had gone over the rules a bazillion times, they packed their suitcases in the trunk and drove away.

"Remember," said Alyssa's dad, "Lake Placid is ten minutes away, if anything happens…"

"We know," said Alyssa and Miranda in unison.

"Oh," said Alyssa, "can I go sleep over with my friends?"

"Sure," said her mom, "Miranda can drive you. Is that okay?"

"Sure," said Miranda, "I have to meet David at the library anyway."

Miranda dropped her sister off one block away from Titan's Tower. Alyssa walked to the tower and typed in the code that Robin sent her on her communicator.

Alyssa found the rest of the titans on the red couch. A blonde girl was sitting next to Beast Boy.

"Hola, mi amiga," said Beast Boy.

"Hi," said Alyssa.

"Terra, Alyssa," introduced BB, "Alyssa, Terra."

"The dead girl?"

"She wasn't exactly dead," explained Raven, "she was just in a coma petrified under molten lava. But I managed to finally bring her back." Alyssa could her mutter a faint "regretfully" under her breath. Raven and Terra glared at each other, unaware that Beast Boy blew a kiss at Alyssa.

Alyssa walked out onto the obstacle coarse. Robin set up the obstacles from a computer. Cyborg had the timer.

"And GO!" Cyborg started the timer.

Alyssa morphed into a wolf and started running. A machine was throwing fireworks at her, which she used her eye lasers to turn the explosives against it. Terra, aware the Beast Boy couldn't keep his eyes off the wolf, she secretly summoned an avalanche after Alyssa. She was trapped in the landslide.

"Alyssa!" yelled BB. But then, a purple light shone underneath the rubble. Alyssa used her power to move objects and pushed some of the rock aside and resumed the trail.

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos," whispered Raven. Alyssa was covered in black energy. She looked up and saw what Raven was doing and shot a laser from her mouth and temporarily bound Raven's powers. The wolf was now free to finish the coarse.

"Awesome!" yelled BB and gave Alyssa a hug.

"Glorious!" said Starfire, "you were victorious over the coarse of obstacles!"

"Uh, thanks."

"All you need is a secret identity and you're good to go," said Robin.

Alyssa thought for a moment, "Oh, I know! I want to be called Lupa Gonzales!"

"Say what?" said Cyborg, "that is a stupid name."

"Are you sure?" asked Robin.

"YES, I WANT LUPA GONZALES! YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT!"

"I think it's awesome," said BB.


	6. The Fashion Show

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

Later in the afternoon:

"Beast Boy," said Terra, "can I see you for a second?"

"Sure," said BB. He and Terra walked outside. Alyssa, now Lupa Gonzales, snuck out behind them.

"So," said BB, "what do you want to talk about?"

"Actually, let's not," said Terra as she tried to kiss him. BB pushed her away.

"What the hell are you doing!" yelled BB and Alyssa in unison.

"Come with me!" yelled Raven out of nowhere and grabbed Terra by the arm. BB and Alyssa smiled at each other.

"You too," said Raven and grabbed Alyssa as well.

"What do you think you're doing," quoth the Raven (I just had to say it).

"It's called kissing," said Terra, "are you two jealous?"

"Please," said Alyssa, "you weren't even close."

"Enough!" yelled Raven, "How about this, we put on a fashion show tonight. Beast Boy is the judge. The person with the highest score wins."

Alyssa was on her way to the garage to meet Cyborg to drop her off at her house to get some clothes. BB walked up to her.

"So what stylin outfit are you going to wear for me tonight?" asked BB.

"I don't know," responded Alyssa, "Terra and Raven are so going to beat me."

"Listen," said BB, "I already like you, a lot. Just be yourself and I'll give you a million on your score."

Alyssa smiled, "Thanks."

Cyborg dropped her off near her house and stayed in the T-car. Miranda was sitting in the living room.

"Back home early?"

"No, I just forgot something."

"How did you get here?"

"I walked."

Miranda groaned, "get your stuff, I'll drive you back."

That night:

The stage was set up like a modeling stage. BB was sitting behind a desk, Robin was next to the stage with a microphone, Cyborg played runway music, and Starfire was sitting in the audience.

"Here comes model number one," said Robin. Raven came up on stage in a dark purple shirt that bared the shoulders and a black miniskirt with heels. Robin explained her stunning outfit. BB gave her an 8.5. Raven left the stage.

"And now model number two," said Robin. Terra walked down the stage in designer jeans, a red sleeveless top, and orange clogs. She earned another 8.5.

"Last but not least, model number three," said Robin, nothing happened, "I said model number three." Nothing.

"Say my name."

"Alyssa…"

"No, my other name."

"Just get out here, Lupa."

"No! I told you to say my name, now get it right!"

"As Lupa Gonzales _finally_ comes down the runway… OH MY GOD!"

The music stopped. Alyssa walked down the stage carrying maracas wearing a giant blue sombrero, a tie-dye shirt, a fifty's skirt, and bright-purple crocs. She shook her maracas and sang "La Cucaracha."

"Now that's what I'm talkin' about!" yelled BB and jumped on stage and danced with Alyssa. Then she hugged him and they kissed. Starfire cheered.

"Looks like our winner is Lupa Gonzales!" yelled Robin.


	7. Of Demons and Devils

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans 

The alarm went off.

"Titans trouble!" yelled Robin. All of the teens rushed out of the tower and flew/rode on a motorcycle/drove a car/rode in the car/rode on a floating rock.

"There has been a fire in the park!" yelled Robin on his communicator.

When they got to the park, fire and acid was being thrown all over the place. There were two figures in the midst of the wreckage. One resembled an elderly woman with short red hair, orange-spotted skin, two ivory horns and two red, batlike wings came out of her back. The other figure was the green woman from the museum. She looked at the titans and smiled.

The winged woman raised her hands and opened a portal. She almost looked surprised when the green lady willfully walked towards the portal.

"Titans, don't let them escape!"

Disks, rocks, sonic beams, rocks, black magic, green energy and a guinea pig were flying all over the place. Lupa Gonzales shot a beam out of her mouth and bound the winged woman in place.

"Bye bye," said the green lady. Blink she disappeared.

"Idiots!" yelled the winged woman, "You let her get away!"

"Huh?" said all the titans in unison.

"But weren't you working together?" asked Robin.

The winged woman slapped him across the face, "Never had I been so insulted in my life!"

"Easy there," said Cyborg, "why don't you just calmly explain what's going on?"

The winged woman sighed, "The green woman that was just here is called Tacilin Weles. She is one of many dangerous creatures called devils. The devils have been trying to conquer both the Upperworld and the Underworld to shape them and everything living in them for their own twisted _needs_."

"And you are…" said Raven.

"A demon," said the winged woman. The titans raised their guard.

"Oh for crying out loud, put these things down!" yelled the demoness, "Us demons are trying to _protect_ the Upperworld. Now, thanks to you, Tacilin is free and no doubt trying to summon her kin to wreak havoc on the world!"

"Raven's father was a demon," said Robin, "and he was far from what you have described."

"You mean Trigon," said the demoness, "he wasn't a complete demon. He resulted from a Romeo and Juliet couple in the Underworld; he was half-demon half-devil, well that's not important. Right now the war between devils and demons has now been taken to both worlds."

"Let us handle the war in the Upperworld," said Lupa Gonzales, "so you can focus on the Underworld."

"Yes!" said Starfire, "more ground will be of covered if we fight in different areas."

Robin looked at his teammates. They nodded their heads.

"Are you sure you want to get involved?" asked the demoness, "This is our war, not yours."

"Maybe," said Robin, "but this is our world too."

"Very well," said the demoness and lifted her hands up and swiftly brought them down. Many demons flew from the sky. Two were wearing masks like they would at masquerade balls. One had short black hair and the other had long, dark blonde hair. They flew into the portal.

"So," said Beast Boy, "what now?"

"We prepare."


	8. The Battle Sort Of

Two days later:

Alyssa got permission from Miranda to go to her "friend's" house for the evening . All of the titans were in the gym, working out their combat skills. She gave BB a quick kiss and moved to the weight room. Cyborg and Starfire were in there.

Alyssa gave them a quick "hi" before turning into a wolf and beginning to lift the heaviest objects with her mind. Then, half of the weight room collapsed on Cyborg and Starfire. Alyssa heard a cackle. Blink Tacilin appeared.

"I told you that you were going to pay," said Tacilin. Alyssa shot a beam out of her eyes blink Tacilin appeared behind her and grabbed her in a bear hug. Blink they were gone.

They appeared in a cave with green slime on the walls. Tacilin covered Alyssa's eyes.

"Try to bind me now," said Tacilin. Alyssa bit her and howled.

The titans were all over the city trying to find her.

"I can't believe that the signal from her communicator is jammed," complained Cyborg. Then Beast Boy ear's twitched.

"Alyssa," said Beast Boy.

"What is it?" asked Robin.

"I can hear her."

"Where is she?" asked Raven.

"Follow me," said BB and turned into a panther.

Alyssa felt someone pluck out a bit of her fur.

"Titans Go!" yelled Robin. Alyssa heard a battle going on. Then someone untied her blindfold. BB then untied her.

"You are too late," said Tacilin, "the portal is now open. Watch as my army of devils conquers the Upperworld!"

Through the portal, the titans could see an army of white-haired, ebony-horned, green skinned devils marching towards the portal. Then, a group of demons flew into the scene and attacked the devils.

"Now's our chance!" yelled Robin and the team attacked Tacilin. Tacilin threw green webs at everyone. A purple beam came out of Alyssa's eyes Blink Tacilin dodged it just in time and appeared right in front of Alyssa and covered her eyes.

"I saw it coming," said Tacilin, "the demons can't hold off my army forever. Soon I shall rule."

"Dude," said BB, "that goal is like so overused."

Terra looked up at the ceiling. Her eyes glowed yellow and the ceiling of the cave rose and moved out of the way to reveal a night sky with a full, silver moon in the sky.

Alyssa's front paws turned into hands and her hind legs became more humanoid, she started to grow muscles, and she found that she was wearing the same clothes that she wore when she was in the gym. She shot beams out of her hands that broke through the webs.

"No!" yelled Tacilin.

"Oo, what now?" said Lupa Gonzales.

Tacilin became furious and threw black energy balls at the wolfish humanoid, who deflected them easily. The titans cheered as Tacilin and Lupa Gonzales were engaged in an epic battle.

"I'm curious," said Tacilin, "if you've kill me, what will you do with the horde of devils charging to the Upperworld right now?"

Through the portal, the small group of demons who challenged the devils now lay about the battlefield. The devils now charged at the portal. Then the portal started closing.

"What!" yelled Tacilin, "It cannot be!"

Lupa Gonzales picked up the devil woman and threw her into the portal.

"NO!"

The titans cheered as they were slowly freed from the green webs. BB ran up to LG and kissed her.


	9. The End

Alyssa walked into the house and locked the door.

"Hello?" said Alyssa, "Anyone there? I'm home!" She heard crying coming from the living room.

Miranda was holding a picture of David in her hands. Her face was red.

"What's wrong?" asked Alyssa. Miranda looked up at Alyssa, then down at the picture. A minute passed.

"David is dead."

**To Be Continued in My sequel: Succubus**


End file.
